Sacrifice
by Milliana Lovewoods
Summary: A year has passed .Mori And honey have graduated. Kyoya and Tamaki are now in their final year. will kyoya, who sacrificed his love for his best friend find a lover or will his first love be the reason for his loss of second love.?(WARNING:RATING may change to M )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first** **ouran high school host club fanfic .Hopefully, the ones who will be reading it will appreciate or point out my mistakes .**

 **Chapter 1 Arrival of the idol.**

"Mitsuki this your first day of your school.I am sure you don't want to be late and embarrassed " Ashlyn (Mitsuki's mother)said as slhe removed the curtains of the king sized room."Mom,I returned yesterday from New York at let me rest for half an hour". Mitsuki groaned annoyingly at light entering her room through the window. Ashlyn sighed in defeat. "Listen,Mitsuki, you know your father had high hopes for you that you will either become a doctor or lawyer or something like that but you chose to a singer become an father was a bit disappointed but foar your happiness he let you become an singer".Mitsuki sighed .The thought of disappointing her father made her get from the bed."Mom you know how much I love my family. You don't need to worry about me .I pretty well know what will make father happy. I'll go and get ready reference. Where is my uniform?" .Mitsuki looked around her room. Ashlyn got up and walked to the couch in front of the bed. She picked up the lying yellow dress."This the uniform you have to wear"She said as she showed her the dress."Goodness, it's so resembles the banana pudding. Don't they just have a simple not-eyecatching uniform "Ashlyn came closer and put the dress on her bed." wear it without arguing .I don't want you to be be late on your first day "She said as she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mom,if I go to school as THE FAMOUS MITSUKI HINATA then in that case I would have to roam around the school with bodyguards" Mitsuki said as she had her breakfast. "Who said that you will enter the school as Mitsuki Hinata."Ashlyn said as she gave her pair of glasses. Mitsuki looked confused "What are these for Mom ". " These are for becoming Mildred Grants."Ashlyn said as she sat across her."You are of French-Japanese you have an American name. In Japan people know you as Hinata Mitsuki but in other public places you are known as Mildred Grants. Each and every document of your previous school s your name is written as Mildred. I guess then you don't have to roam around with bodyguards "Mitsuki was thinking that when it comes to hide something her mom is unbeatable. "I understood everything. Thanks for the idea mom ." She gets up from the chair to leave but stopped when her father descended from the stairs "Mitsuki,I guess you are leaving. Wish you luck for the first day "Katsuya said as he hu gged his daughter. Mitsuki gave him a smile and thanked him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing in front of the pink school. Gosh! it's so girly. Mom braided my hair in French braid with front locks clipped at the back. Suddenly a black limo stopped behind mine.A boy with Raven black hair and glasses came I should ask him whether he knows where chairman's is. "Excuse me, "I called him. He halted. I ran to him to face him ."Can you tell me where the chairman's office is ,If that's not too much to ask .l am a new student over here. I will be grateful if you just do me this favor" I said in a gentle looks like as if I have committed a sin..He stood silent. Perhaps I asked a wrong person. "Sorry for bothering you "I realized my mistake and started walking in school with hope not to meet someone like him."Alright" The black haired boy spoke. So he can speak, huh."You are in the same class as can just follow me if you want to reach the class." He is acting as if no one in the world doesn't know to help. How arrogant. "Thank you "He doesn't deserve this I wish I could be here as Mitsuki Hinata.I followed him to the chairman's office. "So here we are at your destination" He said as he adjusted his glasses. "Thank you l"ll be very grateful ". "A mere thank you won't work,Miss" I was bit confused. He doesn't want a thank you. Is he asking my life in exchange indirectly. "So what do you want? I can't give you my life. "I said with a smile to control my temper. "Well,who am I to ask for your just have to do me a favor in exchange that is come to the abandoned music room 'if that's not too much to ask'".He is trying to test my patience. "Allright,I will have to ask you another favor that is if you don't mind can you please show me to my just have to wait for 5 minutes." I said as I mentally prepared myself for refusal .He gave a annoying sigh ."Fine,but in exchange you also have to do something "He said as he smirked.

" And that is? "

"Let's talk about it when you come to the music room"

I don't know what door of my life is going to open in this school.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH - 2 UNMASKED**

After collecting the class schedule from the chairman I followed the raven haired boy to class. The class was completely filled with talkative elegant looking girls who looked like talking bananas .I guess the boys' uniform was better. It at least resembled a typical school uniform. Suddenly, a blond haired guy with purple eyes came running towards my "guide"." Kyoya,I thought you would not come to school. Hey, who is this beautiful flower?" The blonde haired guy said as his eyes moved towards me.I have seen him somewhere. His eyes is just like her. "Since you can't move your eyes from me, I can assume that you are impressed by my charms..To be honest, Your beauty has even surpassed the asphodel." He said as he took one of my hand.

"Oh no,Actually I find you really cute since you have such a baby face just like my nephew" I said as I gave him an ironic smile. He thinks as if his flattering will ever work on me . Suddenly, a women in a formal outfit showed up in front of our class. Must be a teacher. As the teacher entered the class settled down. "Good morning class, today you will be having a new classmate. Her name is Mildred Grants. Please see to it that she does not face any trouble in this class." The teacher looked at me and smiled. She is so kind. "Miss Grants, if you have any problem do not hesitate to ask. You can sit between Ootori and Suoh San ." She said as she pointed at the seat.I nodded and went to take the seat.I could hear the whispering about me going in and around but I ignored it. Thankfully no one recognized me.

 _ **POINT OF VIEW CHANGE (THIRD POINT OF VIEW)**_

 _ **The day has come to an end**_.Everyone was leaving.

"Hey will you go to the music room today?"

" Unfortunately I won't be able to? I have got my violin lessons "Mitsuki heard the conversation of the girls who were taking their leave. Suddenly it struck her mind that she has given her word to Kyoya. But she did not have the mood to go to the music room and waste her time. She wished she could escape. She looked at Kyoya from the corner of her eye. Fortunately he was busy talking to the blonde. She quickly got up and took out her cell phone pretending to call someone. As she was leaving Kyoya saw her .Mitsuki met his eyes and left the class hurriedly in the hope of not getting caught. She went inside the chemistry lab to hide herself if Kyoya came searching for peeked outside the chemistry lab to check whether he was there or not. The corridor was empty. No one was there. She came out of the lab as she was out of danger.

" Ahhh!"She was startled by the sudden appearance of Kyoya.

"I hope you are not trying to run away Miss Grants?"Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses.

Mitsuki took a relieved sigh and composed herself " I am sorry Ootori san but I won't be able to come to the music room. I have got to run some errands so I will see if I have free time then tomorrow I will surely come. "She said as she itched the bridge of her nose caused by her spectacles .She took his silence as" alright "and started to take her leave.

" May I know what are the errands you have to run Miss Grants.? "

Mitsuki was surprised a his direct interference in her privacy.'I need to be careful from this person' Mitsuki thought. She turned around to face him"Well I would not tell that to a someone about whom I don't know anything except his name "She said smiled as she smiled sarcastically. She turned around to take her leave." I guess you are going to the famous evening MITSUKI HINATA 's concert" Kyoya the container of information ,said as he smirked.

Mitsuki was astounded. Perhaps thinking whether he knows her or not."That's none of your business Ootori San" She avoided his question. As she proceeded to leave, Kyoya caught her forearm and unbraided her hair and turned her slowly removed her glasses and spoke "Looks like I was correct you are Mitsuki Hinata. Quite a good disguise, I must say Miss Grants" He removed his hand from her forearm 'How come is this possible?. Looks like I underestimated him'.Mitsuki thought.

"Perhaps you are thinking, how come I found out your identity. Let me tell you something, there's nothing that I don't know about the students of this school. As for you, your biodata has your full name Mildred de Mitsuki la Grants Hinata. Plus your image on the biodata is same as that of Mitsuki Hinata who is famous all over the world." Kyoya smirked as he showed her the biodata.

Mitsuki smiled in return She applauded at his wonderful observation. "I am quite impressed Ootori San. I knew you were smart but you are sharp as well. Congratulations, you are the first person in this school,no,I must say in Japan whom I can complement about its awesome and astonishing brain. I thought that this school lacked intelligent and sharp , what do you want in return to keep your mouth shut.I hope you won't ask for my life instead?" She said with a genuine smile. "Oh no ! Hinata -san I am not that kind that I will ask only for your life. By taking your life, it won't do any good to me."

"Come to the point Ootori ."Mitsuki interrupted him.

'She is straightforward' Kyoya thought as he was amused by her actions.

"Come to the musicroom that's what I want" Kyoya said as he fully turned towards her.

And what's your benefit?"Mitsuki said as she brushed some of her hair back.

"Just come and you will eventually..." Kyoya said.

Kyoya was soon interrupted by hi juniors "Hey Kyoya-senpai ,what are you doing ?Guests are waiting.. "The Hitachin twins stuttered as their eyes shifted to Mitsuki." Hey isn't that Mitsuki Hinata? My God she is in our school and we did not know about it. "Kaoru said to his twin ." Let's go and tell boss."Hikaru said as he dragged Kaoru to Music room.

"So at the end of the day, I end up being unmaskd by you Ootori" Mitsuki said sarcastically.

 ** _Well if anyone is reading it please review kindly. . But please do. Or else I will abandon it since it seems no one is interested._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **3.** ** _Welcome to the host club_**

 _"So this is a host club where you guys impress and flatter girls with your charm"Mitsuki said as she had her instant coffee served by Haruhi. "Yes my princess, if you want to sit with any of charming host unlike me You can always.." Tamaki was interrupted by Mitsuki's cold voice. "Never. Thanks to your friends, being in this school has become difficult for me. What do you think, I will be able to talk to anyone as friend. The girls behind you, no doubt are whispering about me .Everyone coming to me are not to talk as friend but for autograph unlike my fans all over the world." She snapped at Tamaki as she glared at Kyoya holding him responsible for everything. Sh got up as she finished her tea . Kyoya looked at her with a slight smirk on his face. He was amused by her attitude. If she joins the host club, it's benefit will gradually balance the loss due to Honey's and Mori's be he should give it a try. "Hinata San ,if you don't mind, then I would like to suggest you something which you might appreciate." He said as he got up from his seat keeping his black notebook aside. "Before you suggest something, I hope you wouldn't mind telling me what's your benefit in suggesting me which I might appreciate" Mitsuki said as she turned herself to face him fully. Kyoya' smirk soon turned into his furrowed eyebrows. The Hitachin twins broke out into laughter. "So she even knows that Kyoya senpai doesn't move an inch until he has some profit in it" Kyoya glared at the twins with a dark aura surrounding him. Mitsuki looked at the twins amused at their joke. "Hurry up Ootori san , I don't have the entire day" Thankfully Mitsuki saved the twins from getting burnt by Kyoya's glare ."Well, since you are so worried about being not not make friends, I have a solution. You can join the host club. "_

 _Mitsuki was processing whether she heard exactly what he said."Have you hit your head before coming here Ootori san .Because your suggestion will rather create a problem thàn solve it. "_

 _"If you join the host club,I assure you you will be making friends not FANS Hinata san "_

 _"And what if that doesn't happen "_

 _"I always keep my words"_

 _"That will see"Mitsuki gave him a challenging smile and exited the club._

 _All the other hosts were staring at him shocked.  
_

 ** _Mitsuki's point of view_**

 _"So you mean everyone in the school knows that you are the famous idol, huh and that too because of some spoilt brat what was his name ,Ootori isn't it ?" Michiru asked me as had his snacks. Michiru , my elder cousin brother with whom I can share everything .He always acted as a friend when I needed one , a father when my father was away in order to supervise the militant army in different countries but he loves me more than anyone though he never had time to express that love. I have my own elder brother but he is always busy in his work as he has to look after the entire world .He was never bothered about me . MY mother who is the President of the DEAR CROWN ,a singing and dancing academy ,either busy with the work or talking with my brother about his sister in law who was once maid's daughter is a child specialist nephew who is just 3 year old always sticks with me .He loves my red flame colored hair which I have inherited from my Father. "I guess that's what I have been saying all the time. If I would have a gun in my hand at that time, I would have shot him dead." I told him in a put out tone. "So what do you think you should do?, Make friends or fans"Michiru said as he passed me his snacks._

 _"He told me that if I join his club I won't be having any problem regarding this. Don't ask me how will he do it. He says he 'always keeps his words'"I said as I remembered his freaking- so- called 'host smile'_

 _suddenly I noticed his unmovable gaze at me .I am sure he is thinking something weird smile. " What?"_

 _"Nothing . Just observing that how you are bothered because of this guy Ooyori"_

 _I knew it." I am annoyed .Who the hell he think he does't even care whether anyone is unhappy with his decision or not .Until and unless there is some merit,he won't move his one strand of hair"I huffed at his idiotic comment.I know he won't even sleep with a women until and unless there is some benefit._

 _''Alright, you don't have to take it seriously .According to you all I speak is just nonesense which has no cure "He joked._

 _"Anyways, what about other people in your they treat you well?"_

 _" were quite 's see how they behave with me tomorrow. But surprisingly the teacher was too kind."_

 _"Looks like you don't know Uncle Katsuya (Mitsuki's father) had told the chairman to make sure you don't have any troubles, after all you are his only daughter and first girl child in our family after ten years" Michiru said with a genuine and kind smile._

 _"I don't know why am I not surprised? He needs to understandthat I am not that five year old child playing in the garden crying over little things" I said in a sad manner._

 _"Anyways, good night tomorrow you have to go to school" He wished me and left the room._

 _I am also waiting for tomorrow._

 **Third POV**

 _ **Mitsuki** stood in front of the school taking a deep breath preparing herself for consequences due the incident yesterday. She could not decide whether she should go to the host club or class."Hinata san ,Good morning. "A certain ravenette wished her with smile.'Thanks for spoiling my " good morning ".Mitsuki thought in her mind." Looks like you are not happy to see me but I assure you after today you will be always grateful to me "_

 _"Even if you bring the stars for me,I will hesitate to even thank you"_

 _"Looks like I really spoilt your mood. Anyways we should go to the class if you don't want to be late"_

 _They were finally standing in front of the class. She picked up her left foot as her first step and..._

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Well if I don't get any review then I won't be able to know whether the readers are liking my story or not .**

 **If I don't get any reviewwithin this week then I have to abandon the story.**


End file.
